Super Girl
by Sung Hyo Mun
Summary: This story is about how a Super Junior M fan got to be her Idol's Super Girl!


Super Girl

By: Emilee Wysko

Some people may have heard of the K-pop group, Super Junior M; I have of course. What's not to love about them? They're a group of 8 sexy Asian males, and their vocal skills are out of this world! They're hit song is Super Girl, which explains about telling a girl that she is Super Junior M's one and only Girl, and they are her Super Man, well in my case, I am a Super Girl to one of the members, Henry. It all started when I was on school break and I visited my friend in Hong Kong and the Super Junior Super Show came to Hong Kong, being really hardcore E., my friend and I decided to go. There was a special part in the Super Show for Super Junior's subgroup,Super Junior M, and Henry had a dance solo, there he was, oh how gorgeous was he! He was tall, slim, his hair was slicked back, and his smile, oh his smile! It was so,I don't even know how to describe it, it just made me melt. He started to sing his solo song, Off my mind, and that song made me fall more in love with him. When it came to the "Taizhong~ Taizhong" part, he looked at me and he grabbed my hand, and he kissed it! I was so shocked! He put his hat on my head and I would've passed out. There was a piece of paper stuck in the hat, and it had some writing on it, it was kind of smudged and it was hard to read. It had a phone number on it,before the number it said "Call Zhou Mi"! I couldn't believe my eyes, I was holding Zhou Mi's phone number!

At the end of each Super Show, all of the Super Junior members will go on stage,bow one last time and wave to the thousands of E. in the stands. Henry was close by and I yelled to him, "Henry! I found something important in your hat!" He didn't hear me. I kept screaming to him over the thousands of screaming fans and he still didn't hear me. I had another plan. As soon as the fans leave, I'll stay behind and find Henry's manager and give the manager the piece of paper and end of story, no problem right? Wrong! When Super Junior left the stage, just out of nowhere, all of these security guards came and started ushering all of the fans out of the stadium. Darn it. Now how will I get the paper to Henry now? With my luck, I'll bump into him somewhere in Hong Kong and I could give it to him, fat chance of that happening, though. Although, I could mail it to SM Entertainment and they could forward it to Henry, but probably a worker would think it's just another fan letter and throw it away. As the security guards were ushering the fans out, my mind is racing for a plan. With my very small knowledge of speaking Chinese, I tried to string it together and try to tell the nearest security guard and I tried to tell him "Henry Lau gave me his hat and there was something important in it" but he just laughed in my face and said "You're just trying to get close to Henry and you're not going to! Leave now!" Ugh, now what?

Later that night at my friends house, I stayed up and studied the piece of paper. My other plan was to call it, but I couldn't bring myself to it. My friend, Qingqing, saw that I was still up.

"Emilee, why are you still up? You should rest after all that screaming you did" she said to me.

"I can't sleep though! When Henry gave me his hat, I found this in it".

When I gave her the paper, she looked like a little kid on Christmas day.

"Is this real?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Well, it is Henry's handwriting, and it was in his hat,so I think it's real."

It seemed like we were thinking the same thing. We blurted out in unison,

"Let's call it"

I was so reluctant to call it. Part of me was saying "Go on, call it! You can talk to the real Zhou Mi!" and the other part of me was saying,"You shouldn't call 's probably not his actual phone number." I was holding the phone, shaking, scared out of my wits, Qingqing had to hold my sweaty, shaking hands so they can be steady, and I dialed it. As the phone was beeping, I had a big adrenaline rush going through me. The beeping stopped, and a familiar voice was on the other end, and I knew who that voice was: Zhou Mi.

"Ni hao?" he said. I hung up.

"Why did you hang up? That was Zhou Mi! THE Zhou Mi!You hung up on him! Ugh, sometimes I don't even believe you." She walked away and I could tell she was covered in an array of disappointment.

Next morning, the day before I left Hong Kong we decided to go shopping. We went to the Causeway Bay mall and we had a good time, and we were laughing and we bumped into a man walking by. All of our things dropped and I was scrambling to help the poor man that we bumped into and while my head was down, he said "I see you're wearing my hat." I recognized that voice and it gave me the chills. I was thinking to myself "It can't be him, could it?" Sure enough, I looked up,and there he was, Henry Lau was staring me in the face! I was speechless. My friends gasped. I felt like screaming out loud "It's Henry Lau of Super Junior M!" but I'm sure he was trying to enjoy a day off , so I kept my mouth shut. He asked me if I enjoyed the Super Show, I squeaked out yes. I responded back "This was in the hat. I was going to call the phone number in it, but I didn't have the nerve to do so." I shouldn't have lied to my idol. But, he had a pleased look on his face and he replied "Oh, thank you so much! Last night I was scrambling around to find this. Thank you so much, um, what's your name?"

"Emilee"

"Right, Thank you Emilee!" He hugged me, he hugged ME! I couldn't believe it! Henry hugged me! But, he asked me if I had napkin and I gave him one. He pulled a pen out of the backpack he was carrying and he was writing something down. He gave me the napkin and he said "Here you go. Don't give this out to anyone. You're the only fan I gave this to. If this gets out, I'll know who gave it out, besides, I can trust you. See you later!" I opened the folded napkin and the note said:

"Dear Emilee

Thank you so much for finding the phone number. It may not seem important, but to me, it is. If I gave that hat to another fan, Super Junior M would be pestered like you wouldn't believe. I'm glad that I have a responsible and honest fan like you. :) Email me anytime you want, and I promise you I'll read your e-mails and respond to them.

-Henry"

WOW OH WOW! His EMAIL! I couldn't believe it! Henry Lau gave me his e-mail! I can't show it to anybody, not even my best friend. Plus, he called me his responsible and honest fan. :). Later that day at my friend's house, I re-read the note over and over, still in shock that my idol gave me his email! I was very careful not to give it out, not even to my closest and best friend. If someone found out his email,Henry would be mad at me, and he would have no interest in me anymore.

On the flight back to Seoul, I decided to email Henry, I couldn't think of anything to write, and I didn't know how to write it either. So, I kept it formal. I mean, he is _older _than me, by 9 years. I didn't want to be impolite, so like as I said, formal.

"Dear Mr. Lau"

"Gah, ? What am I? His teacher? I'll try again" I thought to myself.

"Hey Henry!"

"Eh, alright, I guess."

"Dear Henry"

"That's better."

"Dear Henry,

I was so surprised to run into you in Causeway Bay. I know I didn't formally introduce myself,so, I guess I'll do it by e-mail! My name is Emilee Park, or Mi-young Park, I am an American student studying aboard in Seoul, and-"

Wait, does he really want to listen to my life story? Nah. Well, I am kind of right, I didn't introduce myself properly, so, I don't know. I couldn't think. I was sleep deprived, hungry, and I was like that for 5 hours stuck in the Coach section. I guess I'll work on it back home. As I was drifting away in my plane seat, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I got scared and I screamed. Oops. It was a text from Qingqing.

"Heyy, how's ur flight so far? I hope it's good!''

Good? That's a big laugh. I'm stuck in Coach, with a crying baby bugging the heck out of a sleep-deprived and hungry self. That's real good.

"It's alright. Kinda bumpy"

"Sorry to hear. What did Henry say to you on the napkin anyway?"

Uh, oh, here comes the lies.

"He just wanted to say thank you for giving him Zhou Mi's phone number, that's all."

"Oh, I see. When are you coming back to Hong Kong?"

"I just left there! i don't know when. I'm gonna go 2 sleep. I'll skype u when I get home. Cya l8tr. :)"

When I was sleeping, I had a dream. I didn't know what kind of dream it was. I guess I'll call it a bad dream. It took place in the CB mall, and I ran into Henry. But, a swarm of fans circled us. He gave me his email before the fans came. One crazy fan saw that I had the napkin in my hand and she jumped on my back to get it! She finally did and she had Henry's e-mail address in her hands. She screamed and said "I HAVE HENRY LAU'S EMAIL ADDRESS! I REALLY DO!" Instead of the fans paying attention to Henry himself, all the fans swarmed around the crazy backjumping fan. Henry looked at me with cold eyes and he said to me," How could you." and he stormed away. WHAT? Why get mad at ME? Get mad at the backjumping psycho-minded fan! Not ME! Luckily it was a dream. I was really anxious to get home,so I can write out my e-mail.

Later that night, (it was 2:24 in the morning by the way) and I had my cup of green tea and my Hello Kitty pjs on and I was ready to type. I still didn't know how to write it. Well, he's 22, young, should I address him by his name or last name? Eh, I'll try his first name.

"Dear Henry

Hi! I was so surprised to run into you in the mall. Thank you for giving me your e-mail! I promise I won't give it out. I kept it in safe keeping. Maybe we should meet up when you're not busy and-"

Yeah, like he'll meet up with me. Right. Backspace. God, I can't think at all! I might as well call it a night. As I was shutting my laptop down, I received a notification from Skype; it was Qingqing. *sigh* What is she doing up at 2 am in the morning? Well, I don't know what time it is in Hong Kong, but whatever. I guess I have no choice but to talk to her.

"Hey Qingqing"

"Hey Emmi, how was your flight?

"Alright."

"Hey, is that the napkin Henry gave you? On top of that notebook. What does it say?"

Oh god, I left it out. Now what? I think she can only see his signature. Well, the lights are on in my apartment, not enough light to shine on the whole napkin. Besides, I already "told" her what it said anyway. I'll change the subject, hopefully she won't notice.

"Oh did you know I'm getting a puppy? It'll be really cute, I know it."

"Aww! That's great, but, you didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"About the napkin that Henry gave you?"

"I already told you on the plane when I texted you. I gotta go, um, feed the fish. Bye."

Whew. That was close. I really hate lying to people, especially my own best friend, but, I didn't want to upset Henry so I had no other choice. I had two koi fish that my friend, Kasai, brought me from Osaka. How did they survive? I don't know. I named them Donghae and Eunhyuk, since Donghae's name means East Sea and Eunhyuk is called "Asia's Anchovy" so, I named them that. I usually talk to them.

*Sigh* "Donghae, why can't I do anything right?"

He just swimmed around the bowl like I never said anything. I watched them fight over a flake of fish food. Maybe I'll go to sleep and I'll be fresh and full of ideas in the morning.

The next morning, I got up and I turned my laptop on right away. I turned the TV on to Mnet and see if they said anything about the Super Show. They did. I turned it on It had a headline called "Henry has a Super Girl?" I thought to myself, "It can''t be." I was right! They showed a clip of Henry singing Off my Mind and they showed him taking my hand and kissing it. They also showed him giving me his hat. They also showed my face. Dear Lord help us all, they showed my face. I decided to check my e-mail and my inbox was flooded with e-mails from my friends. One of the subjects was "You were on Mnet!" or the other was " Hey Mrs. Lau!" So, I read each one, 15 of them. My good friend from America, Victoria, she wrote"

"I see you finally met your K-pop star, :) I knew you would meet him someday. Congrats, dongsaeng!"

After reading all 15 emails and responding to them, I decided to finally e-mail Henry. This is what I wrote:

"Dear Henry

Hi! I was so surprised to run into you in the mall! I was also surprised that you gave me your e-mail address. My friends didn't even ask about it. I know I didn't have time to introduce myself properly, so, I'll do it through e-mail. My name is Emilee Wysko, or in Korea, my name is Sung Hyo Mun. I am an American exchange student in Seoul, and I'm a Super Junior fan! This morning, I don't know if you saw it or not, but Mnet had some clips from the Super Show, and they showed you during your solo, and, well, they had this: (I gave him a link to the Mnet website with the "Henry has a Super Girl?" Yes,it's true. My inbox was flooded with emails from my friends who watched it. Well, I hope you get this e-mail and please respond to me when you can and thank you for reading it. I really appreciate it. :)

Sincerely,

Emilee"

There, not so bad now is it? I clicked send and I had a weird feeling. I don't know what it was. It was weird. Now all I have to do is wait.

Two Weeks Later

Finally, August 20th, my birthday! I'm turning 14. Once again, I received many e-mails from my friends wishing me Happy Birthday. I noticed Henry responded! I was excited. So, I opened it up and he wrote

"Hey Emilee,

Happy Birthday! I made this for you, I hope you like it.

-Henry

HUH? How did he know today was my birthday? It was a video. So, ok, a video, I can go with it. But, how did he know today is my birthday? Anyway, I watched it. He said:

"Hey Emilee, it's Henry. I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday! I hope you have the best day today. For a present, I made this for you. I hope you enjoy it!"

He sang and played the guitar to "Everytime I close my eyes" to me! I was blushing the whole time. I can't believe it! He made me a video! He hardly knows me and he made a video! Either way, I was surprised. Before I met him, I knew his personality through interviews with Super Junior ; and it seemed he was down to earth, kind, and heartwarming, and it was true! It was so nice of him to do something like that! Later that night, my friends, Mi-young and Miinah, came over. They are also Henry fans, and I showed them the video. They couldn't believe it!

"Wow! I can't believe that The Henry Lau made you a video!" exclaimed Mi-young

"I am so jealous of you now! You're really lucky!" said Miinah.

They asked how he did it, I never told them. I really want to tell them, and Qingqing, that he gave me his e-mail, but they will be bugging me for months about it. They never asked about it again. When they left, Qingqing Skyped me.

"Hey Emi! Happy Birthday!

"Thank You!"

"So did you get the video message from Henry yet?

"Wait, what?"

"The video message from Henry. Did you get it?

I looked at her like a deer looking into headlights.

"What are you talking about? How did you know?"

"I asked him to."

"When and How?"

"At the mall, and while you looked away, I gave him mine and I told him that you were a big fan and your birthday was in two weeks, and I wanted to get you something really really nice, so Henry made you a video!"

I started to cry.

"AWWW! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! I would hug you right now if I could! THANK YOU SO MUCH QINGQING!"

"Aww, you're welcome! He said he was happy to do it! That's what I wanted to Skype you about. I'm really happy you liked it!"

"I really did. When I got the e-mail, I didn't know how he knew it was my birthday! I can't thank you enough!"

"So, his email was on the napkin?"

"Yes."

"I kinda guessed that. Hey, I gotta go now, ok? I love ya! Happy Birthday, bye!"

"Bye"

I still can't believe she did that for me! I think I'll respond to him.

"Dear Henry,

Thank you so much for the video! I really liked it. At first, I didn't know how you knew that today was my birthday! But, my friend, Qingqing, Skyped me and she told me. :). Thank you so much for taking time out of your busy schedule and thinking of me, it's really sweet of you. I knew you were down to earth! :) Well, Thank you again!

Sincerely,

Emilee."

I sent it. I am still in shock by it! I received a lot of presents, mostly Super Junior stuff. Mi-young recently went to Taipei and she went to the SM Store there, and she got me a Henry fan, a Super Junior lightstick, a Girls' Generation hoodie and fan. Miinah got me all of the Super Junior M clear files. I was grateful they got me these presents. My last day in Korea was on the 29th. We had another party the night before at my apartment.

"Oh, Hyo Mun, I'm going to miss you so much!" (Miinah calls me by my Korean name, while Mi-young calls me by my English name)

"Hey, don't worry! We'll have Skype and e-mail, plus, I'll talk my parents into buying me some international phone cards."

"That would be great! We have something to give you" Mi-young chirped in a happy voice.

"Oh, ok."

She put a small box on the table. Inside the box was three engraved bracelets. Each bracelet was engraved with Hangul. They were Best Friends Forever bracelets. I picked the Friends bracelet. Then, Miinah put a really tiny box on the table. Inside was a heart shaped necklace, with an engraved violin on it. It was a locket. I opened it up and inside was a picture of Henry wearing a tuxedo. It made me cry.

"Aww, what's wrong?" asked Mi-young.

"I'M GOING TO MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" I screamed.

"Awwww!" cried Mi-young and Miinah in unison. We all cried together and we had group hugged each other for a while. We started singing Ice Cream by Joo and Leeteuk, our song. We all sing that song if we get sad, and it makes us feel better.

"Whenever you feel bad, Hyo Mun, just look at Henry's picture in your locket and think of him. See this necklace I'm wearing?" said Miinah.

She opened up her locket and inside was a picture of Henry's bandmate, Siwon. Then, Mi-young opened her locket and inside was a picture of Henry and Siwon's bandmate, Donghae.

"We look at our lockets and we think of Siwon and Donghae everytime we feel down! So whenever you feel down, you can simply open up your locket and look at Henry's handsome face!" said Miinah.

Next morning, I left my apartment and I brought only my clothes, laptop, and my birthday presents. My friends agreed to mail my other things, and I gave my koi fish to Mi-young and Miinah. I cried basically the whole plane trip. I received a notification from Skype; Qingqing was on. I told her I'd stop in Hong Kong and stay with her for a couple of days before I leave for America. When she picked me up at the airport, she was smiling like a fool. It was really weird to. She never did tell me why she was smiling. When we got into the car, she gave me a blindfold.

"Here, put this on."

"What? what for?" I was getting very suspicious of her, she was smiling like a fool and she wanted me to put a blindfold, ok?

"Just put it on, ok?"

"Ugh, fine."

I didn't know what she was up to. She popped in a Girls' Generation CD and she was "singing" at the top of her lungs. I don't mean to be mean, but to me she sounded like a dog gargling razor blades. It sounded like we came to a stop, and she shut the CD off.

"We're here!"

"At your house, I hope?"

"Nope!"

Oh god, where did she take me now? She helped me out of the car and she was guiding me to some where. She stopped me, and someone grabbed my hands. They were warm and soft. She took the blindfold off me and my eyes were still closed.

"Emilee! You can open your eyes!"

I did and I nearly had a heart attack. There he was, Henry. He was on his knees . My jaw literally dropped. Qingqing whispered in my ear: "The second part to your birthday present." Even though it was 9 days after, but, who cares! I was completely speechless. Henry smiled really big and he then said "Happy Birthday!" I couldn't contain myself, I started bawling. He got up and he hugged me. He was calming me down. You know the saying "I'll lend you my shoulder to cry on?" Well, Henry lent me his to cry on.

"Shhh, don't cry!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!"

"It's alright,"

There was something about his voice, I don't know what it was, but, it was almost calming. Qingqing spoke up and said:

"Um, Henry. Would you mind telling her why we're here?"

"Emilee, the reason why we're here because I wanted to give you the second part to your birthday present. To show my appreciation for you being a loyal fan, I want to take you out to dinner."

In my mind, I felt like passing out. I can't believe Henry Lau is taking ME out! We hardly even know each other! But, who cares!

"But, I have nothing to wear! What should I do?"

"I have some dresses at home you can wear. I'll do your hair and makeup to look really pretty!" said Qingqing.

So, Qingqing took me home, and I have never seen these many dresses in all of my life. I swear, I think her dresses took up like 95% of her wardrobe!

"Well, you have many choices, so happy hunting! I'll go prepare your makeup and hair stuff. Take as much time you need. I'll be back in a few minutes!"

I found an really pretty dress; It was white knitted dress and it had two small pockets. Plus, I remembered Henry's favorite color was white. I noticed at the bottom of her closet, nearly a gazillion pairs of shoes. I saw a pair of really elegant white flats with bows on them that matched the dress perfectly.

"Oh, that's my favorite dress! It looks great on you. I really like the shoes too! Alright, ready for your hair and makeup?"

"Yup, but, please don't overdo it. I want to look natural, while looking pretty."

"Ok! No problem!" Qingqing seemed happy that she's doing my makeup and hair. The finishing look? The white dress, white flats, and Qingqing let me borrow her pearl earrings and pearl bracelet. For my hair, she straighten it an put a fresh white flower in it.

"Oh my gosh, Emilee, you look AMAZING! Go look in my tall mirror in my room!" Qingqing squealed with delight.

"I love it!" I said.

"Henry's gonna love it. I just know it." Qingqing said. About 5 minutes later, Henry came to pick me up. When we saw each other, our jaws dropped! He looked so handsome! He wore a tuxedo and he wore his hair from the Me promotions. He looked so good!

"Wow! I like your dress! It makes you look taller! I like what you did with you're hair. I like the flower in it! You look really pretty" Henry said. When he said that, I could feel my cheeks being blushed.

"Aww! Thank you! Well, I really like your hair! It reminds me of the hair you wore from the Me album. I also like your tuxedo!" I said.

"Thank you! I brought these for you." He brought me roses! How sweet of him!

"Aww, roses! My favorite! Thank you!" I knew all along he was a sweet, down to earth, guy!

We went to a restaurant that was closed to the public, but open for the two of us. I figured because what if any SJ-M fans saw him? It would've been complete chaos. The atmosphere of the restaurant was so warming and comfortable. The owners played Super Junior M's sweetest, slow tempo songs like Love is Sweet, my most favorite SJ-M song. While we were waiting for our food, Henry asked me a few questions and one question he asked: "What do you like about Super Junior M?"

"Oh, I have many reasons why I like SJ-M, My main reason: Good looking guys with amazing vocal skills!" He laughed. Our food came, boy was it ever delicious. I tried to be as polite as I can, as if I were having dinner with the Queen. When we were finished, he said he had a surprise for me! He told me to close my eyes, and he started to play the violin! I opened my eyes and I was so surprised! It's different from watching him play violin in Youtube videos than in real life. He was so, I don't even know how to describe it! The way he moves his hands are unbelievable! He moves his hands so gracefully. He is so talented. He can sing, play violin, guitar, and piano, plus he can dance and play the violin at the same time! I am truly impressed. Not only that, he can speak Chinese, Korean, French, and Japanese! Like I said, I am truly impressed

We left the restaurant and we went for a really long walk through Hong Kong. We talked, we laughed, and I was taking it all in. He was explaining to me about his life before he debuted. I was explaining my life. Really, once you got to know him, he's a really sweet, lovable, funny, down to earth guy! I never wanted that night to end. We came across this really pretty moonlit lake. We went to it and sat along side it.

"Emilee, don't ever give up on your dream. I believe anything is possible. No matter what hardships you face, don't stop. Your dream can be possible, as long as you try hard and believe in yourself! And remember, you'll always be my Super Girl."

I was choked up. I haven't heard such words spoke to me like his before, I was truly touched. I saw him pull a small box out of his suit.

"I wanted to give you this. I hope you like it."

"Oh, my gosh! Henry! I don't know what to say! Thank you so much!" It was an engraved necklace with my initial on one side and the other side had a violin. It was on a silver plated heart. It was so pretty too!

"I knew you'll like it. Well, it's getting late, I'll take you home." he said in a soft voice.

When we were at Qingqing's house, he brought me to the door.

"I had a good time tonight, and I'm glad you did too." Henry told me.

"Henry?"

"Come here"

"What's up?"

I kissed him on the cheek. His eyes widened, then a smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you for taking me out! Good night!"

He grabbed my shoulder. I turned around, and we hugged one last time. He whispered in my ear, "You're welcome"

I went inside and I watched him walk to his car through the window. I was disappointed he was leaving, but, I can always email him.

"Well, how did it go?" asked Qingqing

"It went fabulous! I kissed him."

"You didn't. Did you?"

"Yes, on the cheek, not the lips. He called me his Super Girl!"

"Aww! Did he?"

"Yup!"

I enjoyed that night. I wear my Violin Heart necklace everyday. I still remembered Henry's words about pursuing my dream. Everytime I feel like giving up on it, I remember his words. That is how I became Henry's Super Girl.

The End.


End file.
